


ain't no gods, baby

by primrosee



Series: no one to answer your prayers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Dead animals, F/F, F/M, Games, Hide and Seek, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Switches, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Roulette, Violence, forced alcoholism, hick strilondes, psychological abuse, psychostrilondes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosee/pseuds/primrosee
Summary: In January, 1999, four kids break down in the middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere, U.S.A. during a major snowstorm. With no car, no cash, and no sign of a break in the storm, they get help from a group of four psychopathic hicks who lure them in by offering to fix their car up.The problem? They only kidnap three of the kids.





	1. i.

**// j o h n //**

_Good evening, Colorado. It is currently nine o’clock at night, twenty-seven degrees, and snowy. Reports showed that the snow was supposed to let up by eight, but according to recent updates, it won’t be stopping for quite a while, yet. If you are at home or inside, it is cautioned that you stay put until tomorrow morning. If you are driving, it is recommended that you pull over and find a place to stay for the night, as some roads will be closed off and most will be slippery. Cuddle up by the fire, crank the heat, and make sure to stay safe, tonight, Colorado. Good night._

“Oh my God, I told you so. I told you so so hard, Jade.”

For that, you get a harsh shove and a smack upside the head. “Shut up, John. You’re such a little shit. The forecast was calling for sunny skies just yesterday, and we’ve been promising dad and Nanna that we’d come visit them for months now. I wasn’t just going to call it off because of some stupid snowstorm. In my total and complete defense, the weatherman lied to me. So this is actually on him.”

You roll your eyes and shove Jade back. Jane turns in her seat to glare at the two of you, promising in her firm, motherly tone, that if the two of you don’t calm down and act like the two grown adults you are, she’ll have Jake turn the car around. You reply, “Good, I want the car to be turned around,” with a snarky grin. Jane tends to be the most grown up of you four, but she abandons that in favor of smacking your knee. You say “ow, what the fuck” even though it doesn’t really hurt that bad.

“Bullocks,” Jake says, interrupting your conversation—well, more like injury fest, but you digress. It only takes seconds for you and Jade to go from enemies to the closest siblings in the world, and you share in laughing at Jake’s word choice, per usual. She bumps your shoulder with hers, and you return the sentiment. Jane glares at the two of you. “It seems she’s given up on us, Jane. I knew we should have pulled over at that last rest stop.”

Jane pinches the bridge of her nose. “It’s fine, Jake. I suppose one of us will have to travel on foot to find assistance.”

“Where? There doesn’t seem to be a thing for miles.”

Frustration is evident in both of their voices. To avoid the stress, you and Jade continue bumping your shoulders together while laughing nervously. “Then we’ll have to stay here for the night. It may be uncomfortable, but it seems we’ve got no other choice,” Jane says, shaking her head back and forth. “And will you two stop laughing and shoulder-bumping, back there? It’s incredibly distracting, you know!”

You and Jade both stop in your tracks, mainly because that’s Jane’s serious voice. And when Jane uses her serious voice, she means serious business. You pull your legs up onto the seat and tuck yourself into a ball, digging underneath the seat for your blanket. Jade is a lot more buff and a lot taller than you are, so she can’t exactly ball herself up, but she does wrap her arms around you. It’s in a protective manner. You aren’t really sure what’s going to attack you in the middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere, U.S.A., but you’re content to let her have her way.

It feels like you’ve only been asleep for seconds when you wake up to the sound of someone tapping on your window. You’re curled in on yourself with your head tucked underneath Jade’s chin and your face buried in her chest. You shake her awake, simultaneously kicking Jane’s seat so she wakes up, too. Jane wakes up first, unusually snappy. “What on earth could you possibly want at such an hour, John?”

Jade stops you before you can start talking, groggily mumbling, “What the fuck, dude?”

“There’s someone outside,” you say. “They might be here to help us.”

Jade yawns, Jane follows, and you finish. It takes Jane mere milliseconds to wake up and become herself again, wiping away the smudged red lines of her lipstick with her fingers. She pushes her door open and bright light from headlights streams in through it, forcing you to squint your eyes. “You folks doin’ alright?” A male voice asks.

“Actually, we’ve broken down,” Jane responds, climbing out of the car. You and Jade follow her. You, because you’re paranoid about her getting kidnapped or something of the sort, and Jade because she’s worried about you being worried. “Could you lend us a hand, by chance?”

The snow comes all the way up to your waist. You have to wade through it like a penguin. The person offering help is some blonde-haired guy who has to be at least 6’4 with a tan that looks like he’s from California, not Colorado. He’s driving a beat-up pickup truck, and you can see the outline of two heads in the backseat. “‘Course. You need a ride, yeah?”

“Just to a gas station,” Jane says, cautiously, with a look in her eyes that you know means she feels as though something is off about this situation. “Or rather, a mechanic. Our engine is blown, I believe.”

“Oh,” blonde guy says. You notice, now, that he’s wearing sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses during a pitch black snowstorm? Something here is not adding up. “My bro and I are actually pretty good mechanics, mind if we take a look?”

Jane shifts nervously, obviously very much minding if they take a look. But, like you, Jade, and Jake, she’s too nice. So, rather than denying this obvious creeper, she says, “I suppose that would be fine. Thank you for your help, sir.”

He nods, walking over to the pickup truck and knocking on the passenger's seat window. “Hey, Dirky, we got a customer.”

Jane turns to you swiftly, and rushes out, “Get in the car. Something is wrong here.”

“We’re not leaving you with these creeps, Jane,” Jade says. “I’m better at hand-to-hand combat than you are, and John is better at sweet-talking. We’re staying.”

Jane rolls her eyes and makes a face, but gives in pretty quickly and waves a hand at you and Jade. Neither of you are sure what that means, but since she’s not pushing you into the car, you take it as a good sign. Blonde guy is walking back over to the car with a rusted metal box of tools and another blonde guy, who looks almost exactly like him but with a pair of sunglasses that look like they were just taken out of an anime. They only look at the car for a second before blonde guy number two says, “Yeah, you got a blown engine. We can take care of that, can’t we, Dave?”

Blonde guy number one, or rather, Dave, nods. Jade has her hand on the door handle, ready to swing it open at any moment. You shift closer to her near-silently, ready to hop into the car right behind her and lock the doors. Jane is giving you a look, communicating without words that she has the same plan, and she plans on following it. As you hear Jade pop the door handle, the loud noise of duct tape being peeled off of a roll sounds off, and then your hands are being tied. You go to scream, but there’s a hand over your mouth, skin on skin contact separated by a wet towel that smells almost...sweet. A soft, smooth female voice whispers to you, “Don’t scream, darling. It’ll all be okay.”

The last things you hear before sleep claims you is the front and back door swinging open, and two loud, high-pitched screams.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it takes me so long to update, i do sprite work on deviantart and school just re-started. urhg

**// j a d e //**

You barely give yourself a second to process what just happened before your fist is flying into the blonde asshole’s face without a second thought. You clip his nose and knock his stupid shades off, and while he’s bleeding all over the place and his psychopathic sibling(s?) are freaking out, you shove Jane into the car despite her protests. “You fuckin’ cunt,” the other blonde says, and your knee comes up on it’s own accord and smashes into his dick. Those nine years of self-defense courses your dad make you took that you eventually started to like were some serious shit. Jane is out of the car again.

“Oh, dear,” an obviously female voice says from behind you. You turn on your heel and come face-to-face with a prim and proper blonde woman who isn’t much shorter than you are. She doesn’t seem fazed by the fact that you just knocked out both of her...brothers? She almost looks—dare you say—impressed. Oh, and hot. She’s also pretty damn hot. “You’ll have to take a moment to compose yourself, dear. We simply can’t have you acting out this way.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” You spit, raising your fist as a warning, though you doubt you’d actually hit her, even with the clean shot you have. She smirks snarkily, and before you can ask her what the hell she’s smiling at you hear a petrified scream from behind you. Jane. You turn back immediately, only to see Jane getting dragged out of the car by a different blonde girl, who almost looks like the one you’re talking too but a bit different. Shit.

You throw yourself forward in an attempt to give Jane a hand, but you never reach her. The blonde you’d been talking to reaches around your head when you aren’t paying attention and shoves a towel against your mouth. You hold your breath for as long as possible. You aren’t an idiot—you know there’s probably chloroform on it. You try to fight back, but you’ve never been overly good at holding your breath, so it isn’t long before you’re gasping in air and breathing in the sweet scent of chloroform. “I’m going to have fun with you,” is the last thing you hear before you slip into unconsciousness.

The next time you wake up, it feels like you’ve been out for days. Your neck and head are aching, and when you finally get some of your wits back, you notice that your arms are chained before your back and there’s duct tape over your mouth. You’re by yourself in a small, dingy room with a single overhead light—a closet? You groan and squirm, making a futile attempt to break out of the bonds that hold you.

When the door opens, you flinch back at the light pouring in. It does nothing to help your pounding head, but you doubt your captors really give a shit about that. “Ah, you’re awake,” you hear—the blonde who knocked you out, without a doubt. “Would you like to speak?”

You nod, blinking to clear your eyes. The blonde towers over you with a broad smirk across her face, blazing purple eyes and impeccable black lipstick. She has a silk bathrobe on, almost the same color as her eyes with horizontal black stripes. “Promise me you won’t scream, and I will remove the duct tape.”

“I promise,” you try to say, but it’s muffled. You guess she understands anyway, because she reaches down and rips the tape from her face. “What the fuck—ow, you bitch!”

Her wide grin grows, if that’s even possible by this point. “I suppose I’m a bitch because the only way to combat the bitch that is life is to become one yourself,” she says. “Would you mind sharing your name with me, perhaps?”

“What the fuck? No, you literally kidnapped me and my siblings!”

She shrugs. “Potato, potato, darling. My name is Rose, but you may call me ma’am.”

“Yeah, no. Fuck you and your dom/sub kink, you twat.”

“This defiant attitude will get you nowhere, my dear,” she tells you in a soft tone of voice, following it up with a ‘tsk’ like you’re her kid or something. “Your siblings are perfectly fine, I assure you. John and Jane, were they not? Oh, they’re so lovely, especially John. My siblings have seen to take quite the liking to him.”

You kick your leg out in an attempt to knock this crazy bitch over, but she expects it and steps out of the way before your toes can even make contact with her shin. “You leave John the fuck alone, you hear me? If you so much as lay a hand on him, I’ll disembowel you and sell your organs on the black market.”

“How, pray tell, will you do that when you’ve been handcuffed and stuffed into a storage closet?”

“I’ll find a way.”

She laughs, now, haughty and pretentious. “I’m sure you will. If you’d be so willing to behave yourself, I will gladly uncuff you—know that any attempts to run will be futile, not only because the snowstorm has let to yet up but also because there are no houses for miles.”

You have a decision to make. Listen to this psycho and “behave yourself,” or let her uncuff you and immediately rebel. She seems to know exactly what you’re thinking, because she says, “If you’d be kind enough to behave, I assure you that I—well, we—will allow you to pay a visit to your siblings, especially your brother.”

Fuck. You relent, nodding in defeat. “Yeah, fine, alright. But you better not be bullshitting me.”

“Me? Never!” She gasps sarcastically, reaching down to grab you by the arm and stand you up before turning you around and unlocking the cuffs from your wrists. Once your hands are free, you have a brief second where you think that maybe, just maybe, you could strangle her and get away, but John and Jane are more important than escaping is right now. You rub your sore wrists, eyeing the swelling and the harsh red color against your tan skin. “Come along, then.”

She starts walking, and you follow. The bright light makes your head pound, but you do your best to ignore it. The chick—Rose, you think?—leads you down a shitton of hallways before you’re finally standing in front of a room at the end of an almost impossibly dark hallway. She knocks twice, getting a response of, “Who the fuck is it?” in a male voice.

“Who do you think?” She snarks back, looking over her shoulder to smile at you. You return the sentiment, mainly because you’re scared about what this psycho bitch could do to John and Jane if you start being defiant. The door cracks open and from what you can see, the room behind it is pristine and well-kempt, completed with a king sized bed with a clean white bedspread and a flatscreen TV. The ass who you punched in the face is the one behind the door, and when he sees you, he snarls.

You want to tell him to shut the fuck up, but you remember that you’re supposed to be playing the part of a total sweetheart, so you give him a sickly sweet smile. He opens the door the rest of the way and ushers the both of you in, pinching your ass when you walk by him. When you turn to punch him, your wrist is caught by Rose and he grins at you when you lower your fist, says, “Tha’s right, listen to your handler.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you do something useful for once and be quiet, Dave?”

So his name is Dave, then. You make a mental note of that even though you probably won’t stop calling him fuckface, and then you turn away from him and finally catch sight of John. He’s handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, only half-conscious, and you nearly shove Rose out of the way to get to him. You don’t say anything to him before you wrap your arms around him, squeezing him in an incredibly tight hug that pulls an, “ouch,” out of him. You whisper in his ear, “I’ll get us out of here,” before you pull away.

He smiles at you dazedly and nods. You aren’t sure if he’ll even remember that you said that to him, but you sure as hell don’t plan on going back on your word. Dave laughs from across the room and eggs you on to get pissed by saying, “Don’cha worry sister, I’ll be sure to take good care of ol’ Johnny over here.”

You don’t think, you just do. You fly off of the bed and pin this asshole against the wall by his neck, giving a sigh of relief when you hear him start choking. “If you so much as lay a  _ hand  _ on him, I’ll drain all of your blood from your body and donate it to a blood bank. Got me, jackass?”

You have the upperhand here, he knows you do, but even so he smirks at you and chokes out, “Nah, I think ‘m gonna lay as many hands on him as I want, ya’ get me?”

You automatically tighten his grip on your neck, but before you can see him suffocate, you’re being pulled from him by someone who is definitely stronger than Rose is. “Touch my brother again and your cute lil’ bro over here is dead meat.”

Jackass number two, you guess. The other blonde who you kneed in the dick. “How’s your dick, fuckface?” You ask sarcastically. Instead of a response, you get a knee to the back. You fall forward, crashing hard onto your knees.

“Just fine,” he responds snarkily. “How’s your back?”

God, you could kill this prick. Keyword: could. You know if you even lay a hand on him they’ll do something to John, and you’d rather they hang you up on a wall and slowly dismember you day by day than have them even lay a finger on him. You stand up when the aching in your back subsides a bit. Rose crosses the room to you, her bare feet making a soft noise on the pristine white carpet. She puts her hand on your shoulder. “Come along, Jade—I’ll get you situated in your room.”

And, for the first time in your life, instead of being a defiant bitch, you listen to her readily. She leads you out of the room with her hand still on your shoulder, and before the door closes in your face you take one more quick look at John. He’s out cold, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Rose notices, says, “He’ll be fine. I’ll see to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on other platforms, yo:
> 
> deviantart: https://l-o-w-l-i-f-e.deviantart.com/  
> tumblr (i'm not usually on there tho): https://worrisomeinfj.tumblr.com/  
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFelMmd71NBJF-RvdSkHTSQ?view_as=subscriber  
> (i also have a polyvore but i gotta remember the login lmao)


End file.
